Fuera de las lineas
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Ella es una bruja. Por ello siempre dibuja fuera de las lineas, para luego borrar y recomenzar. Crack Parings Naminé/Sorpresa.


**Disclamer:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de SQUARE ENIX y de Tetsuya Nomura. Lo único mío es la trama de este fic.

**Advertencias:** Crack Paring. OOC por parte de ambos personajes (me parece, la verdad no sé si esta IC). Ligeros SPOILERS de KH: 1, CHOM, KH2, 358/2 Days. Errores ortográficos.

**N/A:** Este fic fue escrito como un regalo a una de mis mejores amigas fanfictioneras. Como un presente navideño (curiosamente escrito un día antes de Navidad), no obstante no me atreví a publicarlo hasta ahora. Y como hoy es año nuevo dije: "Si voy a comenzar bien el año. Debo comenzar con un nuevo fandom en mi lista de fics publicados.". Así que, he aquí. Ojala les guste. Siendo este mi primer fic en la sección de Kingdom Hearts.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Saori-chan, que todos tus sueños se cumplan este año. ¡Feliz 2012!

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<strong>__u__**e**__r__**a**__ d__**e**__ l__**a**__s __**l**__i__**n**__e__**a**__s_

Naminé sabe, mejor que nadie, que lo que hace esta mal.

Es consciente de que, cambiar las memorias, crear un pasado que no existe es un pecado. Un crimen que, seguramente; Kairi jamás cometería.

Pero lo hace ella. Naminé, su otro yo, lo esta cometiendo. Claro que de forma forzada, pero lo hace.

—Yo no soy Kairi—se dice bajito, como un susurro fantasma que se dispersa en el aire.

Porque es Kairi quien decidió amar a Sora, es Kairi quien en algún momento, tal vez a causa de sus hormonas, sintió ligera atracción por Riku.

Pero ella, Naminé, jamás tomo tales decisiones. No obstante, debe acatarlas.

Porque ambas son una, un corazón. Dos mitades que se perdieron un día, y que no duda que se reencontraran. Porque ese es el destino.

Ese es el destino de ella: La Bruja de la Memoria.

Sin embargo, hay momentos. Momentos en que ella: Naminé, la chica de pálidos cabellos rubios, ojos azul hielo y piel nívea, pasea su mirada por las facciones angulosas, y los tatuajes con forma de lágrimas. Deteniéndose unos pocos minutos observando las hebras pelirrojas como llamas candentes y sin fin.

Ella siempre lo mira. Él, puede que se haya dado cuenta, o puede que no. La verdad no importa.

Aunque es una Nobody, siente, aún si es un recuerdo, siente lo que es el amor. Sabe lo que es y los síntomas del mismo. En consecuencia, puede enamorarse, de cierta forma.

Por eso ama a Axel.

—Naminé—Axel le llama, mirándola fijamente por unos minutos con esa sonrisa tan carismática y suave, acogedora.

Esa sonrisa que le dice que todo estará bien.

Ella solo agacha la cabeza, rehuyendo de su mirada. Se siente una hipócrita, y una malvada. Incluso Maléfica la invitaría a ser su aliada si supiese los actos que comete.

—Perdón…—se disculpa en un murmullo lento. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Axel. No hace falta que eleve su mirada para saber que ya no hay una sonrisa, sino un rostro con las cejas algo caídas y los labios contraídos en una mueca—Perdóname Axel…—repite. Tiene ganas de llorar. Ya esta, esta sollozando. Y los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándola no lo hacen más fácil.

—Shhhh—una de las manos levanta su mentón. Y es cuando azul y verde se entremezclan en una danza que dice muchas cosas en pocas palabras, palabras que no nacen de sus gargantas. —No llores más, no me gusta verte llorar—Una de sus manos coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Para que luego sus pulgares barran las lágrimas fuera de sus mejillas—Eres una bruja ¿Verdad?-pregunta, y ella solo asiente, levemente. Aún siendo su cara acunada por las manos enguantadas. Axel le sonríe—Entonces no deberías comportarte como una—No la esta cuestionando, tampoco lo dice de forma sarcástica. Sino como un recordatorio de su naturaleza, de su función, de sus habilidades.

—Sí—afirma ella, tan vehemente como se lo permite el límite de quiebre de su propia voz.

Apartándose ligeramente de él, irguiéndose en la silla que es igual de blanca e inmaculada que el resto del cuarto. Toma su cuaderno de dibujo, de la mesita situada al lado de su silla, del mismo modo que la caja con los lápices de colores.

— ¿Estas triste?—inquiere él alzando una ceja. Esta sonriendo, en obvia burla a su estado deplorable. Pero esa cara no dura mucho, ya que luego se calla mirándola fijamente. Para sonreir de nuevo, pero esta vez no es diversión lo que muestran sus labios, sino comprensión. —Tú sabes…no es como si fueras una mala chica. — agrega tras unos segundos de tenso silencio.

Naminé asiente, algo distraída pero siempre atenta a cada palabra que sale de esa boca. Sonriendo con algo de vergüenza, y alguna que otra lagrima surcando su mejilla. Comienza a hacer los trazos en el papel. Ya tiene el boceto.

— ¿Sabes que Roxas te espera o no?—pregunta él.

Una vez más, como todas las veces anteriores. Ella le da un cabezo afirmativo, con la sonrisa un poco torcida.

—Te diría "te veo mañana"—otra pausa y las esmeraldas siguen la trayectoria de los lápices de color que dibujan nuevamente otra escena—Pero creo que ya terminaste—comenta cojo, en tanto suelta una ligera carcajada.

—No del todo…debo borrar unos trazos fuera de la línea—asegura ella, tomando de la mesita una goma. Justo cuando la superficie de esta golpea el papel, Naminé se atreve, como todas las veces a levantar el rostro y mirarle fijamente.

Los ojos se entornan, y la boca se curva en una cara de confusión. Una cara graciosa que la hace reír en el interior y mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa la misma cara que ha visto, cientos, millones de veces. Cada día, en cada visita, o tas vez tras algunas semanas. El caso es que ya conoce tan bien el proceder del Número VIII que es imposible para ella no predecir su cercanía repentina.

Sus labios hacen un contacto casto, casi suplicante y lastimero. Una chispa salta, y todo esta en llamas. Literalmente, porque Namine siente que un fuego la consume. No sabe si es pasión. Kairi no ha experimentado eso aún, por ello, afírmalo no puede. Y duda que Axel pueda hacerlo de una forma que no la haga sonrojarse y parecer un tomate. Por ello se entrega, sin miedo ni reproches contra ella misma.

Ya nada importa en este instante.

Una vez el beso termina. Axel se ríe y le despeina un poco los cabellos y ella se los arregla de forma silenciosa. Aún riéndose toma el cuaderno de dibujo que se le ha caído por distracción y es cuando siente un nudo en su garganta, nuevamente.

La goma borra las lineas de colores fuera del boceto. Del mismo modo que lo hará la memoria de Axel.

—Y el juego se repetirá. Otra y otra vez. —recita ella como una maldición lanzada hacia alguien. A ella misma, a Axel.

Sabe que el plan ha dado resultado. Lo sabe porque el brillo en los ojos de Axel cambia, lo descubre cuando él se rasca la cabeza, confundido. Y él se lo confirma cuando le pregunta.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—

Entonces Naminé reanuda el juego, con la primera frase que le dijo el primer día que se conocieron.

—Vigilarme, creo. —explica ella con una media sonrisa.

Comenzando de nuevo con el borrón y cuenta nueva. Hasta que llegue el momento de reunirse con Roxas a quien ama, a quien debe amar. Namine se saldrá de las lineas.

Porque ella, no es Kairi. Al menos no totalmente.

Ella es una bruja. Y como todas las brujas, es egoísta y malvada.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

**N/A:** ¿Quieren matarme?, no les culpo si ese es su deseo. Esta idea-que me gusto mucho- me vino a la cabeza acordándome de la habilidad de Naminé y su afición por dibujar, estando media desvelada y mientras consumía chocolate caliente ¡Bendito seas amado chocolate!

Hay algo curioso, como verán yo pongo lo siguiente: "Aunque es una Nobody, siente, **aún si es un recuerdo…**". Verán en el manga de 358/2 Days cuando Roxas cuenta el prologo y procede a explicar que son los Nobody, utiliza la palabra _recuerdos_ y que teóricamente, todo lo que ellos sienten (porque según Ansem emociones reales no tienen). Son recuerdos de las mismas emociones que sintieron al "vivir", por ello en esencia son recuerdos en sí.

Lo de la "ligera" atracción por Riku es que en el KH 1 se mostro que, de cierta forma (si vamos para lo hetereo), que Riku podía llegar a sentir algo por Kairi, no tan fuerte como Sora, pero no se puede negar la posibilidad de que Riku se haya encariñado más con Kairi con el paso de los años. Además en el primer juego son adolescentes, tiene 14, una edad para que comiencen a gustarte los chicos o las chicas (depende cada caso), y apreciar el atractivo de tus seres cercanos. Además tomando en cuenta lo lento que es Sora, dudo que Kairi no dudase siquiera una vez en dejar de quererlo ¡Es que ese niño con indirectas no entiende! , además Naminé, más allá del sentimiento de amistad que tuviese Kairi por Riku me pareció demasiado…como ponerlo, _amable_ por ponerlo de cierta forma con él durante el Chain of Memories.

Casi se me olvida, el titulo se debe a que mi mamá de niña siempre me decía que al dibujar, cuando me tocaba colorear, debía dibujar dentro de las lineas: "Así queda más prolijo y lindo". Pero como es bien sabido el arte en sí, suele ser rebelde. Por eso también me dije: "Si Roxas desde el 358/2 Days se viene haciendo el rebelde, Naminé tiene el mismo derecho no".

Y bueno, pondría más explicaciones, pero creo que tantas notas de autora no quieren leer.

Sin más que decir: ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Que este 2012 sea el año en que tengan éxito y cumplan sus sueños! ¡Ánimo!


End file.
